Deception
by NightStalker617
Summary: Noir is angry at his favorite jewel.
1. Chapter 1

Passion in Season

** Deception**

**A/N:** Gorgeous Carat is a lovely book with daring and fiery characters. The interactions between the two men is something that you can play with, so this is my version of what can happen if the two ever were to be at odds with the other. By the way, I stake no claim to either one of them. Thanks Lilly for the help in the title!

-NightStaker617

Florian is sitting on the side of the bed wondering if he should stay, now that the Viscount has come back into his life. He looks around the room, knowing he cannot stay, but he is afraid to leave his home. His _home,_ now that is a laugh. This is not his home; this is the home of his benefactor, the _infamous thief, Noir._ The same man that holds the deed to the worthless piece of land that his family mansion once stood on; he is also the man that he is indebted to, and the way things were going, he might never be able to obtain his freedom. Florian has come to terms with the fact he may never have a home to call his own.

He lies back on the bed, knowing that this is not his home of choice, because the Du Rochefort mansion has long since gone up in flames, along with his childhood mementos. However, somehow, he has come to feel this is his home, and Noir, with his band of unsavory companions, his family.

He rubs his temples as he thinks about running into the Viscount earlier. If only he had stayed in this morning and not left the confines of Noir's mansion, he would not be put in this position now. He listens as he hears footsteps outside his door. He slowly sits up in bed with a frown, watching the door because they have paused as if waiting for an invitation to enter.

He looks around feeling trapped; he should have left when he had the chance, but now it is too late. He raises a hand to his brow, brushing the hair out of his face. The seconds tick by slowly as he waits for what he knows is coming in the form of punishment or humiliation.

Beads of sweat run down in rivulets under his expensive suit as he pulls the ascot at his slender throat. Suddenly his heart is racing at breakneck speed. He jumps up, moving away from the bed. Florian is unaware that he is backing towards the window. He feels the ledge behind his back and thinks this is a way out of this mess if he leaps down; it is not that far up after all. He turns to the window when the door opens without preamble. He hears his name being called sharply, so he turns back slowly. He looks up at two sharp bits of emeralds turned coldly towards him.

Both gaze into the other's eyes as the clash of emotions threatens to overwhelm them. One is backing up at the rage he is confronted with, while the other stalks him as a lion stalks his prey. He circles his game as he closes off his exit to the window; he knows that he will not hesitate to leap out even if he breaks a limb in the process. However, this is not what the predator wants at all. He has been protecting this man since he came under his care, and he has gone beyond the call of duty in making sure he came out of his ill-fated escapades in one piece. Florian is always trying to be the hero for someone else, but never for him, no, never for himself; as if whatever providence has in store for him, he accepts without question.

Noir pulls the man close to him as he stands with his back to the window. Now that Florian's exit is effectively cut off, all he can do is look up at the man that now holds his destiny in his hands.

Noir looks at Florian in anger, tempered with a passion he did not know he felt for the blonde haired man. He can see the fear in his eyes, fascinated with the knowledge that even after all the time spent together, Florian can still look at him with terror clouding his amethyst eyes. However right now, he expects this look from him, as he tightens his grip on Florian's wrist.

"Were you seriously thinking of leaving that way? You think I will let you get away from me that easily, Florian?!" He breathes heavily with rage at the older man.

He pivots and propels the blonde-haired man into the wall next to the glass, barely missing the small table on which the lamp is sitting. Noir holds his hands over his head as Florian looks him in the eyes. His bottom lip is trembling as he tries to speak, but nothing comes out. He knows he has no defense for what he has done, but maybe Noir will understand if he explains it. Then again, he did not understand why he would do something that he knows Noir would never approve of under any circumstance.

Noir narrows his eyes into mere slits as he watches the emotions on his captive's face. He knows that Florian runs head long into trouble without thinking about it first, but this! This is too much, even for him, and it could all come crashing down if he did not do something and soon! Sometimes he wonders if the most prized jewel in his possession is worth the headaches and upheaval that he causes his household.

Florian looks at him, trying to put on a brave front. He then turns his head, looking away from the anger in Noir's face and voice, wishing he were anywhere but here, with this man and his anger that is rolling off him in waves, drowning him in an emotion that he knows Noir will find fault in, because he wants him to show a stiff backbone. He did not like for him to show weakness under any circumstance or for any reason.

"Please, Noir, you're hurting me. Don't do this to me." He drops his head, not able to look in his eyes any longer, not wanting to see the cruelty they contained.

Noir puts his finger under Florian's chin, raising his head to meet his eyes. Florian closes his eyes, refusing to look at the man that is looking back at him in fury. This is what he was hoping to avoid, hoping that Noir would be late in coming home, and maybe he could have made his escape, with him none the wiser. He should have followed his first mind and not returned. He did not need the clothes he has partially packed and placed under his bed. He did not deserve the things that Noir has brought for him when he knows he has betrayed him in this way.

"Look at me, Florian." He says this in a calm voice, causing Florian to look at him reluctantly, hoping against hope that maybe he has calmed down some.

As Emerald meets Amethyst, they both search for common ground. They both search for something in the other; one for forgiveness, the other a reason to forgive.

"I'm sorry, Noir; I didn't mean to hurt you this way."

"I think you did…mean to, that is. Do you hate me that much, Florian?"

He looks up in Noir's cold green eyes and in an inaudible voice says, "No, I…I could never hate you."

He looks down on the fair-haired man and his expression changes. He stands back as he releases his hand, but then holds onto his wrist again. He pulls Florian close to him with his eyes never leaving his face. He is trying to find a reason in the older man's face to let this go. If it had been someone else, he would already have dismissed him or her, but Florian…is different.

He could not just let Florian go. He belonged to him, body and soul, but he could not let this go without some type of repercussion. He has punishment on his mind to ensure this will not happen again. However, the punishment has to fit the crime and that would mean a trip to the dungeon. He tightens his hold on Florian's wrist and looks down at him. "You know you will be punished for this, don't you?"

"I'm not your child, Noir. I may owe you a debt, but you do not own my heart. I know what I did was wrong, but you do not get to punish me like you would a child." He snatches his wrist from Noir's hand and backs up, rubbing it.

Noir moves quickly as he slams Florian's shoulders back into the wall. His head hits the wall with undue force. His eyes roll up as he slides down in a heap. Noir kneels down and catches him before he hits the floor. He sweeps the older man up in his arms, looking down at him before he lays him on his bed. He always ends up, eventually, with the blonde man in his arms.

Noir lets out a sigh as he gazes down at Florian. He smoothes the hair off his cheek and feels his forehead. He forgets how weak Florian is and that he has no stamina. The slightest touch makes him swoon, but he can take a whipping without uttering a sound. Taking him to the dungeon will be a waste of time, since he can withstand the whip, even more so than Noir.

His punishment has to be something as unpleasant as possible. He pulls at Florian's ascot, sliding it off his slim neck and putting it on the pillow next to his head. As he gazes in his face, he can see the innocence in the relaxed muscles. This man is the most important person in his life right now, and he is not letting him go, no matter how foolishly he acts. He slides his hand under his head, probing his scalp and feeling a contusion at the point of impact. He shakes his head and stands, going over to the door.

When he opens it, he sees Laila standing on the other side, looking up at him with concern in her dark eyes. She tries to look past him into the room, but he moves quickly, blocking her view. She looks up in his face with a question in her eyes, not wanting to put voice to it knowing that she may encounter his wrath. However, with Florian, she knows that Noir can sometimes be unreasonable, causing the aristocrat to hide from his anger in trees and down at the pond to get away from him and his wrath.

"Bring me some ice and wet towels, and be quick about it." He closes the door in her face as he turns back to the bed. He looks down at Florian and his features relax. He notices the blonde-haired man has not moved from the position he has placed him. Noir sits down beside him and strokes the side of his face with the back of his fingers. Marveling at the softness of his skin, he pulls his hand back as if burned. He stands as he hears a knock on the door and walks over quickly to answer. He pulls the door open, expecting Laila but looks into the face of a stranger.

"I have come for Florian." The man looks at Noir with fury marring his handsome face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Deception ll**

I take no ownership of Ray or Florian.

oooooooooooooo

Noir looks at the man in surprise. '_Who in the hell is this!'_

"I beg your pardon, who the hell are you!" He glares at the man standing in the doorway of Florian's room. He has never seen this man before and now he thinks he can walk into his mansion and make demands.

"I'm Viscount Etienne Vilene but, it really doesn't matter who I am, hand Florian over to me now! I will not have him living under the same roof as a vile person as yourself, Count Courland! Get him at once, or I will take him out of this place forcibly if I have too."

Noir glances over his shoulder at Florian's sleeping form, backs the man out of the doorway, and shuts it softly, behind him. Luckily, Florian has not heard a word, but how did he get up to the second floor. Where were his men, not to mention Laila?

The Viscount is standing in front of Noir with barely contain fury. His hands are at his sides balled into fists and his knuckles are white.

Noir stands with his arms folded across his chest. "I don't know what right you think you have to him and right now I don't care. Having said that, you and no one else is taking Florian off the premises unless I die in the next five minutes. Just who in the hell do you think you are coming into my home, making demands?" His eyes are shooting dark green fire as he slides his whip from his back and flicks it at his side. He narrows his eyes at the older man to let him know, no matter how much he yelled, and postured, he will not intimidate him.

Laila comes up the steps with ice and wet towels followed by Hans and Terry banishing guns, George is bringing up the rear. They stand to the side watching the older man, waiting on Noir to give them the word.

Noir gives the man a smirk, "My men will escort you back out the way you came and I'll tell Florian you were here to see him, now if you will excuse me, I have to go and attend to my ward."

Laila hands him the towels and ice, that is almost melting as she waits, trying to get a glimpse of the blonde-haired man.

George walks over to the man and bows, "If you would come with me sir." Noir watches the man as he whirls around to follow the men out. He looks over his shoulder at Noir and tells him he will be back.

Noir chuckles as they escort the man out, but he is seething inside. He turns to Laila, "How in the hell was he able to get in here and all the way to Florian's bedroom!" He throws his hand up, "Never mind I'll listen to the lot of you later, right now, I have to take care of Florian."

He looks at Laila as she looks back with worry in her eyes for Florian. He sighs, "Don't worry, all he has is a bump on his head, and so he'll be fine." He walks over to Florian's door and walks in closing it behind him.

He strides over to the bed and sees Florian sitting up watching him, no longer in fear, but in resignation. He drops his whip on the floor and pulls a chair up to the bed. "Lie back Florian; you have a nasty bump on your head." He looks at Noir, puts his hand up to the back of his head, and looks down at the towels and ice.

Noir wraps the ice in the towel and places it behind Florian's head. He tries to hold it but Florian takes it from him and puts his head down.

He knows he heard the Viscount outside the door and is waiting for Noir to bring it up. He leans against the headboard with his eyes closed. He takes shallows breaths as he wonders if he is going to mention the incident to him. The Viscount sounded as angry as Noir, since both men are very strong willed and use to having their way.

Noir lights one of his cigars while keeping an eye on Florian. He is waiting for him to say something about the man outside his door. When he came in Florian was sitting up, so he knows he had to have heard part of the exchange between the two.

He leans back smoking his cigar, "How do you feel Florian?"

He slowly opens his eyes, giving Noir a fleeting glance. He sighs deeply wondering if he should tell him he has pain shooting through his skull and if he cares. "I'll be fine, thank you for your concern…Noir. I suppose I'm keeping you from some important business…"

"Yes you are, but I still haven't dealt with you yet, have I?"

Florian sits up in bed, holding the ice to his head. He looks over at him wondering if he is going to take him down to the dungeon and whip him, as he did shortly after his arrival. He shudders at the thought of feeling the sting of Noir's whip again. Once was more than enough, as far as he is concern. The first time he was able to take the cruel strokes because he hated Noir and he would not give him the satisfaction of seeing him cry out in pain no matter how badly it hurt. However, things have changed and he knows if he were to do something like that now, it would hurt more than his flesh.

He knew Noir was trying to break his spirit but he proved, although he looked delicate, he was just as strong as he was and he would not be made to succumb to his malicious actions so easily.

"When you say you have to deal with me, what exactly do you mean Noir?" Do you plan to take me back down and chain me to a wall? We both know what happen the last time, don't we. You didn't get the results you wanted then, so what makes you think you can get them now?"

He looks over at Florian with a smirk on his face, "You don't know me as well as you think you do, Florian. I have other plans for you and they do not include chaining you to a wall. I've learned my lesson as far as that goes. You, my dear Florian will receive something far more unpleasant than that."

Florian takes the towel down from his head and tosses it across the room. He looks at Noir with fire in his amethyst eyes and shouts, "Then do what you will. I'm tired of the suspense! I realize what I did was wrong but you don't understand how it happen. I would never do something like that on purpose. I…I don't know what came over me and before I knew it I was…"

Noir looks at him with his brows winged, "You're telling me that you didn't do this on purpose, you were somehow tricked?"

He is looking at Florian with suspicion, he wants to believe him but somehow it seems, to convenient right now. However, he knows that no matter the circumstances, Florian has never lied to him. Maybe he will listen to what he has to say and then pass his brand of judgment on him. He didn't relish the thought of causing the older man any pain if he could help it, but then how in the hell could he have allowed himself to be coerce into something like this.

Florian can see, by the look on his benefactor's face, he may be willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. Now if he could only convince him to believe him, maybe he could get out of it without the humiliation he has come to expect.

"Who is this Viscount that is so fond of you? He thinks he can come in my home and demand I turn you over to him. What makes him think I am keeping you here against your will and not holding you as collateral, for a debt you owe me?" He looks at Florian as he blows smoke to the side of his head.

"He was here? Ah…I don't know why he came here exactly. If you are implying I told him to come, I didn't. He's an old friend and he heard about the circumstances of my being here and I just…"

"You just what, Florian?" Noir stands and walks over to the bed looking down at Florian, with an unpleasant look on his face.

"You belong to me and no one is taking you out of here unless your debt is paid off. Does he have enough to pay off your debt because if you tell me he does, than I plan on adding more to it?"

Florian smirks at him. "I would think you'll be glad to have me off your hands. I'm always causing you trouble and I know I just get in your way. What use am I to you, as you so often tell me?"

He looks up at Noir, staring into his smoky green eyes. Knowing he does not want to leave the place, he has come to think of as home. Noir and the others treated him well enough, but something was missing and he didn't know what.

Noir reaches out and grabs Florian's chin as he stares up at him. "You're worth more than you know, Florian. If someone decides to pay off your debt, what will I do with out my most precious collection of jewels? You want to make me unhappy, is that it?" He drops his hand and takes the cigar out of his mouth.

There is a soft knock at the door. Both men look over towards it and then at each other. Noir reaches down, picks up his whip and walks to the door pulling it open.

Laila stands there, holding her hands together. "There are some people to see you Noir. I showed them into the small sitting room." She hands him a card and backs up.

He looks own at the card in his hand and scowls. He looks over at Florian. "I see your friend has returned. Do you think I should find out from him what he wants or do you want to tell me?"

Florian looks at him with wide eyes and shakes his head slightly. He knows what the Viscount wants and he wants him. He has always wanted Florian, even when they were children he wanted Florian. Seeing him this morning was a surprise to him and one he could have done without, given the circumstances. The Viscount is a very powerful man in Paris and he did not want him to cause trouble for Noir. The only thing he can do is get away, from the both of them, as soon as possible.

The only problem is where will he go? It is not as though he has family he can run too, at a time like this. His family is scattered around the world, he has no way of getting in touch with them, and if he did, he does not know if they will take him in. He is penniless and Noir has the deed on his life. _"Why was I so careless in talking with the Viscount? Now he wants me to come live with him and I know what that will entail. I will not go with him under any circumstances and I know, Noir will never allow it since I owe him so much money. He says if the Viscount pays my debt, he will increase it and I know he will."_

"The Viscount is an old friend, from my childhood. He wants me to come live with him but I told him I couldn't and the reason why. I probably should not have told him about you. I didn't know what else to say when he insisted." He stares at Noir, trying to gauge his feelings but as usual, his face is a complete blank. He is not giving anything away, so Florian continues.

"I went to what I thought was a tea room with him. I've never been there before and I didn't know about the place. However, I should have known better, when he offered me wine instead of tea. I know I shouldn't drink but I guess I was happy to see him…at first…."

"So you allowed your emotions to get the better of you. Is that what you're saying Florian?" He sneers at the man because he has already heard what transpired. To think the older man is so naive he can get himself into something like this and then not have a way out. Noir shakes his head at him and sighs in exasperation.

"Wait a minute Noir, I don't expect you rescue me once again. I'll face him alone." He drops his head as he wraps his tie around his fingers in a nervous gesture. He knows this is the end of the line for the two of them because there is no way Noir is going to forgive him.

Noir laughs at him, as he pulls the cigar from his lips. "And I suppose you can handle this yourself. You, who can get in more trouble walking down the street, than I do when I go out on one of my excursions, and yet I'm to trust, you will get yourself out of this, Florian?"

"When were you going to tell me you went to bed with him and that this is how you plan on solving this matter? Being his little concubine is something I didn't think you were capable of agreeing to."

Florian looks at him with wide eyes, "What are you talking about? I never agreed to something like that!" He jumps up from the bed and winces. He puts his hand to the back of his head, rubbing it gently.

Noir watches him with a frown on his face. He looks around for the towel with ice and spots it on the floor with the ice soaking the Oriental rug. He walks over picks up the towel and ice throws the ice in the only plant in the room and wrings the towel out in the bucket. He turns to Florian and puts the cool wet towel on the back of his head gently.

"Sit down Florian, perhaps you got up to quickly. You need to rest. We will discuss this matter after I speak with your_ Viscount_." He turns and walks to the door turning before he leaves out and looks at the bed and stands there until Florian sits down. He blinks as he sits, watching as Noir leaves out hoping the two do not end up coming to blows.


	3. Chapter 3

**Deception lll**

Disclaimer: You Higuri is the owner of Gorgeous Carat.

ooooooooooooooo

Florian eases to the door and opens it a crack. He looks into Laila's face. She is sitting by his door, on one of the chairs from her bedroom.

She looks at him and stands, "Noir wants you to wait here. How are you feeling?" She reaches out to touch him, but he pulls back. He looks as if he is a caged animal, trying to ascertain the best way to leave, without having the young woman know of his plans.

He backs up into his room, without answering. Noir has placed her outside his door, to keep him from leaving. No doubt, Van is near, so his leaving is out of the question. He goes by the window and looks out into the garden. This is his only means of escape, if he feels so inclined…wait a minute, is that Terry tending to the rose bushes!

Terry looks up, as if his name has been called. He smiles at Florian as he ducks back behind the curtain. Now he has everyone watching him! _He's treating him as if he were an errant child!_ This is the way he was treated when he first came here, everyone watching him, to make sure he did not bolt. However, he still managed to get free and make it to the ruins of his family home.

Florian looks down at the towel, now seeping on the silk coverlet. He takes his jacket off, throws it on the foot of the bed and looks over at the door, which connects the two rooms. Maybe, if he goes through Noir's room he can…no that won't do. He still cannot get pass Laila.

Going down the back stairway leads to the kitchen and into the gardens, where Terry is no doubt waiting. He is affectively blocked from making well, his escape plans. Noir seems to have anticipated his every move and made sure, he was where he wants him to be.

Florian lies back on the bed and close his eyes. This is his entire fault and somehow, he has to make it right. He owes his life to Noir and not to mention his well-being. The cigar smoking, whip welding, infamous thief Noir, has been his protector for over a year. How he gets himself into trouble, is beyond him.

He starts out in a noble effort to help someone and it ends up with him having to be the one that needs rescuing. Noir never fails to aid him but somehow, he always have to pay for it in the end. This is why he knows, he will never be out of the Count's debt.

wwwwwwwww

Ray nods to Hans outside the sitting room, opens the door and enters with a sweeping of robes. He walks into the middle of the room and looks down at his visitors, with a sneer on his handsome features. He looks at both men, recognizing only the Viscount and not the other.

He stands holding his whip by his side in a threatening manner. The Viscount looks at the whip and then up into the younger man's face. He stands and introduces his companion to Ray. He has brought along his solicitor, Charles Rousseau, one of the most expensive lawyers in Paris.

Noir nods his head and turns from the men, as he lights a cigar. He speaks through a haze of smoke. "And what do I owe the pleasure of your company, gentlemen?" He lays the whip on the nearest chair and folds his arms in front of his chest. The Arab robe he is wearing makes him look regal.

The Viscount eyes him in a threatening manner, "I think you know perfectly well why we are here, Count Courland! As before, I have come for Florian. I am told he is being kept here against his will! You have somehow managed to have him accumulate, an outstanding debt to you. I am here to pay off that debt and I want Florian released, at once! This is no place for the boy among the likes of someone, as vile as you are sir!"

Noir looks at the man with malice in his green eyes. '_Just who does_ _this bastard think he is!_ _Calling me vile, the one that has all of_ _Paris in fear, vile!'_ He chuckles as he blows out a stream of smoke.

"Name calling is for little children, Viscount. Someone as_ old_ as you, should know better than to come into a man's home and insult him. You try my patience and no doubt, I am sure you have heard I am not a patient man. As to holding Florian against his will, nothing can be further from the truth, I assure you. As to his debt, do you honestly think you can afford to pay off the debt of a man that has accumulated, as much as he has? Florian likes to be kept in the manner to which he has become accustomed. His debt grows everyday he is here with me."

The Viscount puffs up his chest, as he glares at the younger man. The nerve of him, calling him old! Why, he is only twenty-five and he knows, he is a handsome man that looks to be only twenty, at the most. He's been told countless times, he looks younger than he is, by almost everyone he meets.

He narrows his eyes at the Count and blusters, "I'll have you know sir, I have the means to pay off the debt you think Florian owes you. No doubt, you have added on unnecessary amounts to keep him under your influence. Florian should not have to endure your draconian ways…Count! Yes, I've heard of your infamous dungeon!"

The two men are in a staring contest, to see which one will give ground but neither wants to concede the other the upper hand. Noir feels in his heart, that if he loses Florian to this flop, he will regret it the remainder of his life.

The Viscount honestly has dire thoughts about Florian staying in the home, of a heartless usurer. His Florian deserves better than this and he will make sure, he has it. The young Duke is precious to him. He has loved him since he first laid eyes on him, as a child of fourteen and him, eighteen. He knew the boy was off limits to him then, because he was a child but now he is an adult. He is capable of making his own choices.

When he returned last week and found the tragedy that had befallen him, he was devastated. All he wanted to do was find Florian and take him away from Paris to a place where he could forget the tragic events that led up to him, losing his dear mother. Then, he finds out he has been sold to pay off his family's debts. This vile man took advantage of Florian and his mother in their time of need.

"You think you are the only one with means, Count Courland? I own a vast amount of land in Orleans and property in Spain. Name your price; I have had enough of this bickering. I want Florian released now!" He turns to his solicitor and beckons him to his side as he walks over to the small desk. He places a brief case on his desk and looks over at Noir, with a sneer on his handsome face.

_So he holds lands in Orleans and Spain, does he? Then maybe he can pay Florian's debt, but it will cost him everything he owns. I wonder if he is willing, to give up everything for him._

Count Courland eyes blaze at the man, now standing by his desk and as the Viscount turns from his solicitor and looks at him again with that haughty sneer on his face, he reminds him of someone else. He cocks his head to the side, as he removes the cigar from his mouth.

He smirks in recognition as to why this man seems so familiar. He starts to laugh and walks to the door.

The two men look at him and then at each other with puzzlement on their faces. Why he would laugh, at a time like this is beyond them. Perhaps he has resigned himself to the fact; they were serious when it came to Florian's freedom. At least Viscount Vilene hopes he is, because he is going to do everything in his power to have Florian, before night falls once again.

Noir opens the door and tells Hans to bring him his accounts book. He looks over his shoulder at the two men turns back and whispers other instructions.

Noir walks over to the table against the wall and pours himself a drink. He raises an eyebrow, "I forget my manners, would either of you gentlemen like a drink…I think you will be needing one Viscount. You are the second Viscount of Orleans are you not? Your father just passed a little over a month ago, if I'm correct." He raises the glass to his lips as he takes a sip, looking at the two men over the rim.

wwwwwww

Florian is up in his room, pacing back and forth. He wants to go downstairs, but how can he. Laila is at the door standing guard, or rather sitting guard. He's not worried about her being able to overpower him, but he didn't want her to get in trouble with Noir because of him.

He walks over to his closet and pulls out his robe. He strips and puts his robe on and goes into the bath. He runs the water in the bathtub looking down at it, lost in thought.

As he lies back in the tub, he thinks about his meeting with Etienne Vilene earlier. He was happy to see him at first, until he started to declare his love for him. He knows the Viscount likes him but he loves him. This is very surprising and he does not like surprises, of this kind. They are both men, for goodness sake. What makes him think, he can ever return his feelings? He tries to think if he, at any time, led him to believe he can, reciprocate his feelings.

He sighs deeply, as he reaches for the soap and sits up in the tub. Noir has been downstairs for the longest time and he does not know what they are saying. The two men were undoubtedly discussing him, but what is being said about him is a mystery. He frowns and starts to wash his body. He will deal with it later, since there is nothing he can do about it now.

As he finishes washing, he hears a knock at his door and gets out of the tub. He wraps a towel around his waist and calls out. "What is it; I'm in the middle of a bath!"

Laila answers, "Noir wants you down in the small sitting room. You'll have to take a bath later." She chuckles behind her hand.

"I'll be down shortly, as soon as I am dressed." He walks over to his wardrobe and pulls the door open. He looks for his smoking jacket; the one Noir had especially made for him, because he says it matches his eyes. His eyes consume the younger man, calling him his living amethyst. He smiles as he remembers how he is always tells him; he will never let him go. To Noir, he is a living jewel, something to be possessed and his ownership of him includes his eyes. This is the reason he conned his mother into allowing him, to be in his care.

Florian puts on the lavender jacket and white silk pants. He pulls the lacey sleeves from the cuffs and they fall gracefully over his slender hands. He adjusts the ascot at his neck and he pins the amethyst broach on the front. He stands back to check his appearance, making sure he is presentable and heads for the door.

wwwwwww

Hans knocks on the door and hands the ledger to Noir who thanks him and closes it back. He walks over to the desk and sits down. He flips through the book and stops at a page and smiles as he runs his finger down stopping at an entry. He looks up at Viscount Vilene. "If I heard you correctly you want to pay off Florian's debt, no matter what the cost?"

He looks down at Noir, "That is what I said, so what is the problem. You didn't get a chance to add more on to his account?" He smirks at the younger man knowing he has him in an awkward position. He can fool Florian, because he did not have a head for business but he can't be fooled so easily.

Noir leans back in his seat, picks up his drink, and takes another sip as he looks up. He is wondering if he should tell him about his father's debt now, or wait until Florian joins them. The old man put the land he owns in Orleans, up for collateral. So in essence, the land he is boasting about belongs to him.

The emerald-eyed man wants to laugh aloud, but he is holding it in on purpose. The look on his face, when he tells him of the debt, will be priceless. Ah, to hell with it, the man needs to know now, before Florian comes down and this way he can see where he stands with the blonde haired man's debt. The Viscount might be able to pay off both debts, but the younger man doubts it very seriously.

At that time, someone knocks at the door softly. He looks up as Florian enters wearing the jacket that matches his eyes. Wearing the jacket, he personally had made for him as a gift. Florian looks over at Noir. He can tell the meaning behind him picking that particular garment. Florian only wears it, when he wants to make him happy.

"It's nice of you to join us Florian. The Viscount seems to think I'm holding you prisoner. He also wants too pay off your debt to me." He looks at him over the rim of his glass hoping against hope he does not lose the blonde-haired man but he is ready if he does. If by chance he does lose him, then he will just have to pursue him on his own.

Etienne walks over to Florian, smiling at the expression on his beautiful face. He is so happy to see that he is indeed okay that he almost puts his arms around him. He catches himself as he takes Florian's arm and leads him over to the sofa. He looks over at the lawyer and says, "This is the person I was telling you about, Charles. This is my friend, Florian."

Florian looks over at the man standing next to Noir's desk and nods his head. He doesn't know what to say to his old friend. Therefore, he pats his hand and looks over to Noir. "My dear friend, Etienne, I will not allow you to pay off a debt that is as large as mine. I have no way of paying you back."

"But Florian, you don't have too pay me the money back at all. We are friends and if I had known your family was in dire need of financial help, I would have done all I could to help you. Why didn't you send word to me? When you ran out the way you did today, you had me worried about your safety. However, I can see that he isn't doing you any harm, at least."

"I'm sure you thought I had him in my infamous dungeon, as you call it, chained to a wall. Now as you can see Florian is none the worst for wear, we have some business to discuss." He turns to Florian and tilts his chin, telling him to come to his desk. He does not like the way the Viscount is touching Florian. After all, he has already spent the entire afternoon with the blonde-haired man and for that, he should take his whip to his hide.

Florian gets up and walks over to the desk. Noir indicates with his eyes, he wants him by his side. Florian walks behind the desk and stands besides Noir's chair. He looks down at the ledger at what he is pointing to and looks over at the Viscount. He looks back at Noir who smiles up at him. Florian puts his hand on Noir's shoulder and gently squeezes it. He looks over at his childhood friend with a kind smile.

"Etienne, did you know that your father was also in debt to the Count?" He leaves from behind the desk and walks over to the Viscount as he stands.

Monsieur Rousseau, smiles at Noir and puts his hand out, "May I see the debt, you are referring to, Count Courland?"

The Viscount has a few holdings and while he has inherited the title from his late father, he has also inherited his debts. He looks at the ledger and the former Viscount's name is indeed there.

However, Noir pulls the book back before he can see the other names written in it. He smirks at the older man, "I'm sure you have satisfied your curiosity."

He gives the Viscount a smug smile, "Now as I said before your father owes me a substantial amount of coin and I will be happy to settle his debt, before we discuss Florian."


	4. Chapter 4

**Deception IV**

The Viscount stands and walks over to the desk. While he knows of his father's gambling and extravagant taste, he assumed they were all disposed of. The ones his father left were of various amounts and were all rather affordable. Whatever amount his father incurred with this upstart Count, cannot be of that much value, hence, he has not heard word one from him in regards to the debt. The man must be delusional to think he cannot afford to pay off both debts. His holdings are relatively substantial, for a man of his standing.

He puts his hand out to look at the ledger as he glares down at the younger man. Noir looks up in his face and grins as he beckons for the blonde to come to him.

"Florian do you want to do the honors, since he did come all this way to, dare I say…rescue you." He pushes the ledger towards him and sits back smoking and sipping on his drink.

He looks at the older man's face as he looks at his father's debt to the Count. His pales as he looks from the staggering amount and at Noir. He looks around for the seat he was in earlier. Florian grabs his arm and leads him over to the small sofa. The expression on his face is so entertaining to the thief that he has to suppress a chuckle.

Watching the pale look on the Viscount face makes him have sympathy for the man…almost. For thinking he can come into the home of Count Ray Balzac Courland, and make demands, this is what he deserves. No one demands him to part with anything that is in his possession! He is the one that makes demands when it came to the violet-eyed Duke. Florian belongs to him and he will throw any obstacle in the way of anyone, to facilitate his ownership.

Florian looks over at Noir, walks over to the small shelf, and pours a drink for his old friend. He walks back over handing the glass to him. He feels sorry for the older man because he looks so devastated. He knows there is no way he can pay off his father's debt and his own and he does not want him to try.

Being with Noir is not so bad after all. The last few months have being very frustrating and that is why he allowed himself to succumb the way he did. However, Noir will never understand the lengths to which Florian will go when his back is up against the preverbal wall.

Etienne looks up at Florian and sees the kindness in his eyes and the sympathy he shows him. "I'm fine; Florian I didn't know my father had amassed such a vast amount to Count Courland. I had no idea he put up the land in Orleans as collateral. It seems I spent too much time on the land and not enough time keeping up with my father and his vices. When mother died, all he did was gamble. He ended up pretty much as I had expected." The Viscount looks down at his glass, "Thanks for the drink." He turns it up and swallows all of it.

Florian looks over his shoulder at his benefactor as he speaks with the Viscount's solicitor. How can he help his friend when he cannot help himself? Noir is in his element when he has the upper hand. He likes playing with the Viscount, like a cat with a mouse.

He goes to stand next to Noir as he discusses the late Viscount land and debts. He listens as the men discuss the best way to resolve the matter. He steals a glance at Etienne and looks back at Noir. It seems as if his friend's debt is more than his own is. The last time he had a look at his total, it had so many zeros behind it, it made his head ache for days.

Florian sighs, walks over and pours a drink. He takes it over to the window and looks out in the garden. He watches a blue jay flutter down to the marble birdbath and perch on the side. He thinks again how free the bird is, or is it just an illusion. No one is really free when it came to the desires of the heart. Wanting makes you a slave to your desires, so how can you be free when you have wants.

The teachings of Buddha tell you that you cannot achieve nirvana when you hold on to things. However, mortal man can never hope to achieve a high calling such as that. Florian knows in his heart he should not want the things he desires but…how do you stop yourself from wanting the impossible? Having what he wants right now is certain to be next to impossible.

He looks over his shoulder at the two men in the room. One is his master and the other wants to be his lover. Each in his own way thinks he knows what is best for him without considering what it is he wants. He turns back to the window and sighs. There really is no difference in the two men because both of them want to own him in a sense. One wants his body and the other his soul.

Neither one will allow him to think for himself or make his own choices and mistakes. So he knows he will never be free, he will never be like the blue jay in the garden, able to fly away at will.

He turns around when he feels a tap on his shoulder and looks into the Viscount's face. "I'm sorry Florian; I didn't realize I owe the count so much. I have to pay him or risk losing the land that has been in my family for generations. I hope you understand. However when I am able, I will come for you as soon as I can."

Florian smiles up into the man's face as he stands so close to him. He hopes Noir has not noticed just how close he is at the moment.

He turns his head and notices the scowl on Noir's handsome features and he knows with that look he is about to interrupt. He completely ignores the solicitor as he stands and looks at Florian. His brow wings as he comes from behind his desk over to the two men.

"I hope you're not trying to influence Florian to do something foolish. I know you say you want what's best for him but is that really how you feel, Viscount." '_The nerve of him, standing so close to what belongs to me! Soon he and all of Paris will know I am not to be taken lightly!'_

Etienne looks at Noir and steps back at the menacing look on his face. It dawns on the Viscount, in that moment just why the Count is so intent on keeping Florian by his side. He smirks as he thinks, _"So this is why he will do any and everything to thwart my efforts to pay off Florian's debt. He is in love with him that has to be it!"_

He looks at Florian and back at Noir, wondering if Florian is aware, he has feelings for him. Knowing him, he doesn't have a clue how the Count really feels about him. He probably thinks his possessiveness comes from the fact he owes him money and nothing could be further from the truth.

Noir takes Florian's arm and brings him to the desk. "I need your signature on this document. You don't mind do you?" He is handing him a pen and looking at him with a frown. Noir looks at the Viscount over his shoulder and smirks, knowing that with this document he will no longer have enough to pay Florian's debt, as well as his own.

Etienne watches the two men as they walk over to the desk. Noir has his hand at Florian elbow as he guides him. Florian is acting as if it is the most natural thing in the world to follow the Count without question. The two of them seem to be very close, almost to close for the Viscount's pleasure. He walks over and stands behind Florian causing Noir to look at him sharply.

"He will witness the transaction between us. I hope it meets with your approval, Viscount." He gives the older man a smirk as he goes behind his desk and pulls out an envelope. He folds the paper in triplicate and hands it over to him. "This completes our transaction sir. Now if you want to talk about my ward here, I am willing to listen."

The Viscount takes the envelope and hands it to his solicitor. He turns to Florian and gives him a small smile, "May I speak with you in private?" He looks over at Noir and continues, "That is, if the Count has no objections." He looks at Noir with a smile that does not reach his eyes. He wants the Count to put up some type of resistance to show Florian he is not safe with him. He wants the blonde-haired man to see that Noir has an interest in him for selfish reasons.

Florian glances at Noir and leads the Viscount out of the glass doors into the gardens. He looks over his shoulder at his companion of the last several months and gives him a reassuring smile. He walks out and closes the doors.

Noir watches the two and turns back to the solicitor. "Would you care for a drink?"

wwwwwww

Florian walks his old friend over to the wrought iron bench and they sit down. He turns to him and gives him a smile. The Viscount puts his hand out and is about to stroke the blonde man's face and stops his hand mere inches away. He balls it into a fist instead, putting it to his forehead as he looks down.

"I'm sorry Florian, can you forgive me?"

Florian strokes his back as he looks over at the older man, "You have done nothing that I need to forgive you for, my dear friend. I know what I told you made it seem as if I am in dire need of being rescued but I will find a way to pay Ray the funds I owe him. You must not concern yourself with my predicament; after all, I came here with my eyes open. He doesn't treat me poorly and I do eat and sometimes when he isn't in need of my services, I can come and go as I please."

He leans against the back of the bench and looks up at the sky. He wonders if he will be with Noir the rest of his life and if his destiny is somehow linked with his. The man besides him wants nothing more than for him to be with him and that is something he may have wanted to do but being with Etienne will mean different things to each one. He has never experienced love before; however, he knows he is not in love with this man. The love he feels is that of a close friend.

Etienne puts his hand on Florian's shoulder and he turns to him with an expected look. "Do you think he will allow you to visit me sometime, Florian? I would love to have you come down and stay with me for a few days; maybe you can get away from Paris for a while. It just might do you some good to be from under his thumb. He is quite taken by you, you know."

Florian looks at him with his head cocked to the side. "What are you saying Etienne? Ray and I are employee and employer and nothing else." He puts his head down as he continues, "I've heard some of the rumors because sometimes people do not bother to lower their voices. They all think I am his concubine and nothing could be further from the truth. He has never said anything to me or been improper in any way." He looks at the man and gives him a smile, "I don't think you have to worry about me being molested by Ray."

Etienne shakes his head as he looks at Florian, "You are so trusting Florian and for that trait along, I want to get you away from this scandalous man. He is not to be trusted just because he hasn't done anything so far. I have just met the man and I can see how he feels about you. He wants you Florian make no mistake about that. However, if you ever feel the need to get away from him, you can always come to me. Another thing if I may, I will not give up on paying your debt to this man, because you deserve better than to be indebted to him."

"I love you Florian and I will always feel this way. Maybe I shouldn't have come on as strong as I did when I saw you earlier. I hope you can forgive me, my actions. It was seeing you after so long that made all the feelings I have, come rushing to the surface. I couldn't help myself and I let things get out of control."

"It's okay Etienne, but I hope you keep our conversation to yourself. Right now, he thinks the two of us slept together and I ran out in a panic. He has no idea I told you about..."

The viscount puts his finger over the blonde's lips.

Florian smiles at him warmly, "I could love you for that alone. Thank you for not telling him of my betrayal. You will always have my gratitude, for keeping secret, my indiscretion."

The Viscount laughs, "You don't know how much I wanted to throw it in his face, but I knew you told me in confidence so I didn't say anything. I want you to know, you can trust me Florian. Your secrets are safe with me. I will never tell anyone what you have confided in me. However, if I ever find out he has harmed one hair on your head he will answer to the constable and me. Make no mistake; I am doing this for you because you can be swept up in his deceit and criminal activity. You are such an innocent Florian, that I despair over leaving you in his care."

He puts his hand on the side of Florian face and strokes it, as he tells him, "One day I will come to rescue you. On that day, I will be the happiest man in the world. However, I must concede that he is taking good care of you. You have never looked better, although I hate to admit it and I will never tell him that either."

Florian takes his hand from his face and squeezes it and is about to answer when they both hear Noir clear his throat. They look at the younger man as he stares with his cigar in his mouth and his eyes on Florian's hand holding the Viscount's hand.

"Am I interrupting something out here? I'm sure the Viscount wants to have those papers filed as soon as possible." He stands in the doorway with his hands in his robes as he glares at the men. He is wondering what it is they have said to each other, so privately. The Viscount is not able to pay Florian's debt so he should be leaving and not hanging around. Etienne failed in his quest, so that means he is the winner.

He waits for the two to get up and come back inside and as they past he holds onto Florian's arm. He looks down at him with a frown on his face as the blonde-haired man gives him a surprised look. He pulls his arm from his grasp and walks over to the Viscount.

"I'll walk you to the door." He looks over his shoulder and glares at Noir.

He smiles at the blonde-haired man, "I'll walk with you. It's not every day I get a chance to entertain one of your dear friends."

He follows behind Florian and the Viscount and waits by the door as Florian shakes hands with the Viscount and promises to keep in touch. He nods his head and blows smoke in their direction when he waves. He pulls Florian back inside and heads for his study.

"Come with me, Florian, we still have some things to discuss."

wwwwwww


	5. Chapter 5

**Deception V**

Florian follows Noir into his study and walks over to the large chair facing his desk. He sits with his elbow on the armrest of the chair and his legs crossed. He wonders if the younger man has overheard his conversation with Viscount Etienne.

He tries not to appear apprehensive, given that he has butterflies in his stomach. Noir did tell him his punishment would be worst than being chained in the dungeon. However, he cannot think of anything worst than that. The very idea makes him want to bolt out of the room but he tries to look confident. He knows, whatever he does, will be humiliating to say the least. The idea of Noir, treating him as if he is a child and him being the oldest, is what pains him.

On the day, he makes his way out of here; it will be through the front door. In addition, if he ever runs into him again, it will be on equal footing. He will no longer be a servant to this spoiled, arrogant man. His actions are that of a petulant child, when things do not go his way. Therefore, Florian is bracing himself for the fallout. This time he will not allow him to do whatever he wishes. He will stand up to Noir and not be cowered by his actions and words.

Noir goes over to his desk and leans in front of it looking down at Florian. He frowns and asks, "What does the Viscount mean to you Florian, is he an important person in your life? Did you want to leave and follow him to his estate in Orleans?"

He watches for any sign, he wants the Viscount in his life. When he heard about the blonde being with a man at the Tea Salon, he wanted to go himself and find out if it were true. He knows Florian has been with Azure and it was unpleasant for him. That is why he did not want to put him through it again. However, could he have been wrong about that? Should he have made a move on him? All these questions are going through his mind. Yet he cannot quite see Florian being with a man willingly…it is too soon, isn't it?

He looks down at the older man waiting for him to answer. Staring in his face, he hopes it is what he wants to hear. There is no way he is giving up on the blonde haired man if he can help it. He belongs to him, body and soul with or without the debt, he owes. Noir feels, as long as he is obligated to him his pride will keep him by his side.

"The Viscount is a very dear friend, Noir. I think I told you this before. I did not encourage, nor expect him to come here with the intention of paying off my debt to you. That, is something I want to do myself. I would be in his debt the same as I am in yours. I will only be trading one master for another. Although, with him it may not come to him chaining me to a wall." He looks up at Noir with one brow raised and a smirk on his full lips.

Noir stands and glares down at Florian, "Do you honesty think, that man will take care of you the way I have? You think you can be happy, living out in the country and coming to Paris two or three time a year. You have been spoiled Florian, you could never be happy living on a country estate. Every time we get invitations to balls or the theater, you always get so excited. When I go out and come back with a rare jewel, you are always waiting to see what it looks like up close. Have you forgotten the Noel? What will he do without you here to look after him? You did promise his father you would take care of him until he returns, or have you forgotten?"

Noir walks behind his desk, searching for a cigar. He has his head down so he does not see the look on Florian's face. The older man is smiling at all the reasons he gives him to stay. He puts his arms on the chair and leans back composing his features. It will not do for Noir to think he wants to stay with him. He will probably throw it in his face, at a later time. No, he will make him think he has talked him into not wanting to leave him.

"You think I will be unhappy living with Etienne? He is a very generous man as you can see, Noir. He was willing to pay off my debt to you, so that I could have my freedom. He has always treated me well, that's why I was so happy to see him today. I know I should have been a little more…discreet, but I was not and for that, I apologize. However, I still do not see how you think you can punish me for being with him. It's not like you didn't allow it to happen with…Azure."

Noir stops in the middle of lighting his cigar and stares at the blonde-haired man so long he burns his fingers. He curses as he drops the match. He glares at Florian with something akin to malice in his eyes. He throws the cigar on his desk, rushes around to the front, and pulls Florian up by both arms.

Florian looks at him with fright in his eyes. He thinks he has gone too far. He feels guilty, because Noir regrets what happen in Morocco as much as he does. He looks in his stormy green eyes and recoils. The blonde haired man drops his head as Noir presses him close to the outline of his body and holds his hands behind his back. He cannot distinguish his heartbeat from the raven-haired man's heart. It is deafening, as Noir's warm breath flame the side of his face and it is too much for him to bear.

He groans as he tries to pull away. He is not supposed to be feeling this. He has to get away and he has to do it now, before it is too late. He cannot weaken now and let his body betray him the way it betrayed him before. Feeling Noir holding him this way makes him realize he is a weak man. Now he realizes why he follows every order he is given. Why he cannot rest until he knows the younger man is home from one of his escapades. This man is his weakness and he always will be.

Florian can no longer deny his feelings for the green eyed, raven-haired man. However, that does not mean he will allow him to treat him as a mere object.

He goes limp in the Count's arm and when he loosens his hold, he pulls back forcefully. He rubs his wrists as he looks in Noir's face wondering if he is enjoying the pain, he caused him. Hoping against hope this is not the case. Noir may be many things but being a sadistic man is one trait he has never displayed.

However, he can tell that the move has aroused him so he backs up as the younger man glares in his face. They way he has been acting lately has confused him to the point he tries to avoid being along with him. He feels his eyes on him as he moves about the room and when he looks at him, he has a smirk on his handsome face.

He dreads continuing the conversation he is having with Noir. Will he be satisfied with the Viscount paying his father's debt? How long will this interrogation last? He watches as the younger man pours out a drink and offers him one. Florian declines and chuckle as Noir downs his drink before pouring another.

He looks over at the younger man and frowns, "You fine your situation amusing, Florian?" He brings the fresh drink to his lips as he looks over at the older man. Florian can be so frustrating at times. He has him wondering if he can bear to keep his feelings about the platinum haired man a secret. Having sex against his will is one thing but when he does it willingly, it is too much even for him.

"Is it so disgraceful for you to be indebted to me Florian? I know you have a very low opinion of me and what I do, but you have too know, I will never allow you to be ensnared in my intrigue. You are my most prized possession, and I say that with sincerity, Florian."

He walks over to the small sofa and sits. He pats the seat next to him and beckons the older man to join him. Florian hesitates before walking over and taking the seat next to the raven-haired man. He does not have the whip in his hand right now but it is not far from his grasp. The last thing he wants for the younger man to do is treat him once again as chattel.

Florian looks at the raven-haired man and shakes his head as he leans back in his seat. He will never understand how he feels with the attitude he has now. He does not understand, to him, this is not a compliment. To be possessed by another human being is nothing to aspire too. He talks of him as if he is indeed an object to be admired and not a human with feelings and desires as everyone else. He is a thing in the Count's eyes and nothing more.

"I believe you are sincere, Noir and that's what disturbs me." He has had enough so he stands and looks down at Noir, "May I be excused, Noir? I feel a tedious headache coming on and I will like to take care of it before it escalates." He puts two fingers to the bridge of his nose and massages.

Noir stands and puts his hand out stroking the blonde's arm. He looks in his face and can see the beginning of a frown coming to his brow, as if he is in pain. He lets his hand drop and nods his head, "I'll have someone bring up some medicine. Take a nap for now and I will speak to you later." He takes Florian by the shoulders and walks him to the door. He smiles as he goes through looking at Noir over his shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXX

Later on that night, Florian is lying on the lounger in his room sleeping.

Noir comes in his room through the connecting doors. He pauses as he watches him sleep the sleep of the innocent. Florian should not have a care in the world. He feeds him and clothes him. He has a roof over his head and he wants for nothing, so why does he have the feeling the older man is, unhappy...

He walks softly over to him and gazes down as he sleeps. He makes a soft moan and turns his face towards Noir. Florian is so beautiful and he looks almost like a child when he sleeps. The innocence of his face is evident in sleep and in wakefulness. He wonders if he reaches out and claim him, will he be rejected as before. That is something he does not want to go through with him. He sits on the side of the lounger and strokes the hair from his face and he stirs a bit. He pulls his hand back and it hovers inches above his brow. Looking at the blonde-haired man's smooth forehead and sensuous lips almost make him lose control.

Florian can feel the heat from the younger man's body and opens his eyes slowly. He blinks and stares up in Noir's face. He looks at him in puzzlement and then gives him a slow smile. "Are you prince charming now, waking me with a kiss?" He chuckles at the expression on the younger man's face.

"Now that's something I have never thought about? Would you like me to kiss you awake, Florian?" He smiles down at him as he lingers over the blonde haired man. Noir knows he would like nothing better than to do just that.

Florian smiles up at him as he reaches forward and brings his head down. He parts his lips to Noir's surprise and slides his tongue inside his mouth. Noir deepens the kiss hungrily as he takes the blonde in his arms. Florian moans into the kiss as he strokes the younger man's back. When they come up for much needed air Noir says to him, in a voice laced with passion, "You give new meaning to the story, '_Sleeping Beauty'_."

wwwwwww

Thank you for reading!


End file.
